


Together

by cissamione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater - Freeform, F/M, Love, Marriage, Pureblood Tradition, pureblood, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

She was radiant. Absolutely radiant. An English Rose, walking towards him. Narcissa wore an ivory silk gown, which was overlaid with the finest Parisian lace. Her lips were painted red, her ice-blue eyes surrounded with thick Kohl eyeliner, the latter was courtesy of her sister, Bellatrix, of course. Her pale cheeks were coloured slightly pink, a perfect blushing bride.

 Her silver hair was long and loose down her slim back. Narcissa's soft looks were an inheritance from her Rosier mother. Bellatrix had instead inherited the customary dark Black looks, and and Andromeda was a mix between the two, with the Black genes emerging dominant.

 Narcissa was wearing the gold Malfoy circlet on her forehead, the teardrop sapphire perfectly matching her faultless eyes. Her veil covered her face, and extended ten paces behind, she was, in essence, the Princess of the Pureblood world. She held a bouquet of red roses, and her hands were trembling almost unnoticeably.

 Lucius noticed though. He prided himself as an attentive and gentle fiancé, and soon-to-be husband.

 Lucius stood tall in sharp cream robes, with red accents. He had a rose from Narcissa's bouquet pinned to his chest. His own pale hair was combed back, displaying his dove-grey eyes. Lucius's hands, too, shook a little, betraying his nervousness at taking this porcelain angel to wife.

 Lucius straightened his back, subtley, and raised his chin a millimetre. He was a Malfoy. He was a Death Eater. And he was marrying a Daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Amycus Carrow had offered himself, as had Antonin Dolohov, and Avery, and Parkinson, and Yaxley. But he, Lucius Malfoy, had been chosen.

***

Narcissa calmly took her place at the Alter. Most Purebloods, the Sacred Twenty-Eight at the very least, followed the old religion. They were the few who still practiced the customs of Morgana Le Fay, and Merlin. Theirs was an Old Way. A Way of blood magic, and rituals, and sacrifice, though none often practiced much these days.

 Narcissa's marriage to Lucius was to be a traditional Bonding. Unbreakable. Once the words were said, and the spells woven, there would be no going back.

 Narcissa focused on her eldest sister standing next to her as her Matron of Honour. Bellatrix had been married in the Old Way too, to Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella's curly, inky black hair was pulled up in a do kept together only by magic.

 Narcissa thought of her other sister, Andromeda, who was almost eerily similar, in looks at least, to Bellatrix, except that Andy's dark colouring had been softened by her Rosier genes, giving her flowing, chestnut hair, and warm, chocolate eyes. But no! It would not do to think of a blood-traitor on her wedding day. No. Narcissa would think of little cousin Regulus (not funny, kind Sirius), who was the new heir to the Black fortune, Uncle Orion, and Aunt Walburga, who were all seated in the front pew with Narcissa's own parents, Cygnus and Druella. Rodolphus Lestrange, Bella's husband of four years, and his brother Rabastan were seated in the second row.

 Bella and Rodolphus had been married straight out of Hogwarts, just like Narcissa and Lucius, and their parents, and grandparents, and great grandparents. It was simply what was done in this Purebloods society. Suitable heirs must be produced. Children were promised to each other when they were still unable to walk and talk, otherwise all the eligible spouses would be taken, and the only one left would be undesirable children of questionable descent, foreigners, or siblings. Although rumour had it that the Carrow siblings were lovers anyway.

***

Lucius tenderly took his bride's hands in his own, as the officiating wizard began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the bonding of the union of two faithful souls, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black." He drew his wand high over their clasped hands. " Do you, Lucius Malfoy, take this witch, Narcissa, to be your magically bonded and lawfully wedded wife? To have as long as you both shall live?"

 Lucius looked deep into Narcissa's enchantingly blue eyes, and repeated the words. "I, Lucius Malfoy, take this with to be my magically bonded and lawfully wedded wife. To have as long as we both shall live." Lucius gently squeezed Narcissa's hands as a shower of silver sparks poured forth from the wizard's wand,a s the a two were magically bonded by Lucius's words.

 "I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy." Lucius placed a loving kiss on Narcissa's soft lips and the congregation rose as one and began politely clapping.

 Lucius tucked his new wife's hand into the crook of his elbow, and they walked out of the ancient chapel in to the blinding sunlight , and into a new world.

Together.


End file.
